27 May 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-05-27 ; Comments *A recording of the first 90 minutes and the final 45 minutes of a three hour show is available. *Tracklistings for the parts of the programme not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §. Details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . *The God Is My Co-Pilot session is now complete! *Tracks marked # available on the 1994 (May-Sep) mixtape over at Gibson's Tapes. Sessions *God Is My Co-Pilot #2 recorded 19 April 1994. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – The Peel Sessions. *Seefeel one and only session. Recorded 10 April 1994. No know commercial release. Tracklisting *Secret Order: ‘Three Four To The Flaw (12 inch - Tri Tone EP )’ New Ground Dance Division *Bang Bang Machine: ‘Give You Anything (Edit) (CD Single )’ Ultimate Records *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘Kiss 'n' Tell’ (Peel Session) *Madilu System: ‘Paradiso (CD - Sans Commentaire )' Sterns Africa *Nectarine No.9: 'Frownland (CD - Guitar Thieves )’ Nighttracks *Seefeel: 'Vex' (Peel Session) *Let's Scare Jessica To Death: ‘Pipedream (CD - Blue Cone )’ Neonexitstick : (10:30 news) *Distorted Pony: ‘Big Sprawling Corrupt (CD - Instant Winner )’ Trance Syndicate Records *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘Boris’ (Peel Session) *Centry Meets The Music Family: ‘Release The Chains (LP- Release The Chains )’ Conscious Sounds : (tape flip) *Palace Brothers: ‘Come In (12 inch – An Arrow Through The Bitch )’ Domino *Seefeel: ‘Phasemaze’ (Peel Session) *Polvo: ‘Old Lystra (CD - Celebrate The New Dark Age )’ Touch And Go *Blood Sausage: ‘Devil In Disguise (7 inch – Split with Cornershop )’ Clawfist *Lush: ‘White Wood (CD Single – Desire Lines )’ 4AD *Space Demon: ‘Lysergical Zone (12 inch - Volume 2 )’ Alien Reign *Jack Jackson and His Orchestra: ‘Make The People Sway’ (Various Artists 7xLP – The Golden Age Of British Dance Bands )’ World Records *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘Disco By Night’ (Peel Session) # *Kyanganga: ‘Mulelo (7 inch)’ Best Sounds *Seefeel: ‘Rough For Radio’ (Peel Session) : (11:30 news) *Sonic Youth: ‘Waist (LP - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star )’ Geffen Records : (end of first part of the recording) *Eat Static: ‘Cydonia (CD – Implant )’ Planet Dog § *Le Mans: ‘Jersey Inglés (CD – Le Mans )' Elefant Records § *Silvania: ‘Marlene De Las Galaxias (CD - En Cielo De Océano )’ Elefant Records § *Usura: 'Cheese (CD - Hake Romana )' Elefant Records § # Available on Peel May 1994 *Alman Mulo Band: ‘Emergency (CD - Diamonds And Toads )’ Taste Records § *God is My Co-Pilot: ‘Quinie Q’ (Peel Session) # *Pussycat Trash: ‘Crush-o-matic (7 inch - La La Ovular )’ Slampt § *Ivor Cutler: All For Radio 3!, The Fathom § *Mambo Taxi: ‘Tom (CD - In Love With... )’ Clawfist § : (start of second part of the recording) *Crown Roast: ''Unknown '(CD - A Nose Has Many Jobs )’ Unclean Records *Seefeel: ‘Starethrough' (Peel Session) *Rod Rogers With The Swinging Strings: ‘Little Rug Bug (Various Artists LP - Beat Of The Traps, MSR Madness Vol.1 )’ Carnage Press *Planetary Assault Systems: ‘Power Plant (12 inch - Planetary Funk Vol.2 )’ Peacefrog Records *Wake: ‘Solo Project (LP - Tidal Wave Of Hype )’ Sarah Records : (12:30 news) *Zen Baseballbat: ‘Gangcall At The OK Canal (Various Artists CD - Well North Of London)’ 6 Degree Records *LSG: ‘Hearts (12 inch - Blueprint EP )’ Superstition *Dissecting Table: ‘Dead Gods (Various Artists CD - Land Of The Rising Noise )’ Charnel Music *Frank Black: ‘Thalassocracy (CD - Teenager Of The Year )’ 4AD *Mondo Guano: ‘Deadwood (7 inch - In "Return To The Fatherland" )’ Westworld *Troy Ramey & The Soul Searchers: 'I Can't Stop Holding On (Various Artists CD - It's Jesus Y'All)' Ace Records File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-05-27 ;Length *02:21:06 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector